Marshall Lee's Decision
by killerqueen1010
Summary: Marshall Lee's life has been turned upside down in more than one way. ((Rated M for Lemons that may or may not show up later)) Cover does not belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Princess Bubblegum was in her laboratory thinking of a new invention to create for her annual science barbecue, it had not been as successful since the time Finn created a black hole right in front of them. She had been up for almost 18 hours straight trying to think of a way to make her time machine work the same way Simon's did and failed miserably. She was almost out of ideas when suddenly a thought came to her: "I could try to create a portal to another dimension! Almost like the one Finn's dad disappeared through!" She had only a few hours to get it done before it was time for her to make preparations for the barbecue. She worked for hours on end, but she realized the reaction needed to create the portal would take too long and the barbecue was in 9 hours. She, without thinking it through, added a catalyst to speed up the reaction. She calculated that time reaction time would be divided in half so she went to take a short nap and by the time she woke it would be nearly complete!

She woke up to the sounds of chaos throughout the kingdom, she was dazed and immediately ran to her laboratory only to find that the portal had been opened or hours and was consequently unstable. She knew that it had already started created ripples in space and time, she ran outside to her balcony only to find that her kingdom was slowly imploding as if it were a star at the end of its life cycle. Everything was quickly closing in and the ripples of space and time were causing havoc. She knew she had to stop the reaction from the source, so she ran back to her lab to try and stop the instability from reaching its climax, other wise all of Ooo would be sucked into the portals. The portal was blowing hurricane force winds into her lab, scattering her papers and chemicals everywhere. She managed to find the precise ingredients she needed among the mess of broken glass, torn books, and lab equipment. She made the serum quickly and added it to her brew and suddenly the portal closed shut and the chaos that came with it subdued. Bubblegum felt something grab her leg and she shrieked: "Eeeeeekkkkk!" She went to run but fell flat on her face because of whatever or whoever was clutching tightly on to her ankle; when she looked back she saw Marceline, but with shorter hair... and a less curvaceous body. Bubblegum sat up to see if it really was Marceline, so she picked up the person's head and suddenly she knew; it was definitely NOT Marceline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bubblegum shrieked again, but his time she was able to run away, she had no idea who he was but she figured he must have been sucked into the portal when the strong winds were blowing in her lab. She took a few deep breaths and decided to re-enter her lab, to her surprise the man definitely looked like Marceline so she was not completely bonkers. She sternly asked: "Who are you and why do you look so much like Marceline?" He groaned and rubbed his head, he went to open his mouth just as Finn and Jake barged through the doors of her lab. Finn's eyes were wide an d he seemed overly panicked and he shouted: "PB! What the Glob happened over here!? Me and Jake saw a bunch of weird looking clouds or whatever sucking in the kingdom! Are you alright Princess!?" While Finn was shouting Jake was barking loudly as if his animal instincts kicked in at the thought of danger. "Everything is fine Finn, it was just ripples in space and time, but I fixed it." Finn blushed when she spoke, he loved the way her lips curled as she spoke and how effortless the words went from her brain and then rolled off her tongue.

The stranger then cleared his throat as if he seemed annoyed by the intrusion by the young hero. Princess Bubblegum seemed to remember that she had a "guest" in her lab, Finn asked: "Uhh Princess... Who is that?" She replied: "Ohhh I forgot to tell you.. this is... uhh.." The stranger interrupted her "I'm Marshall Lee... You know the Vampire King?" Princess Bubblegum darted her eyes back and forth as she was thinking about how that could even be possible, for a stranger that looks so much like her friend Marceline to even share the title of "Supreme Ruler of the Vampires." Jake asked the Princess: "How could that even be possible!? There is no Vampire King, the only Vampire Royalty here is Marceline!" "Who is Marceline... and who are you guys? Where are Gumball and Fionna... I need to talk to Fionna about our whole wedding thing..." Princess Bubblegum sat him down and explained to him what had happened; Finn and Jake stayed around just to make sure this Marshall Lee character didn't try anything funny.. Like sucking Pb's blood or something. Once PB was done explaining the story she asked him if he understood, he slowly nodded and then rested his face in his hands; his elbows on his knees. He was obviously deep in thought and Bubblegum escorted Finn and Jake out of the castle. On their way down the stairs Jake said: "That probably sucks to be that guy, I mean I can't imagine ever leaving Lady and the pups... I would be all sad and everything..." Jake burst into tears at the thought of him being departed from his home. They were silent the rest of the way down the stairs and only exchanged goodbyes as Finn and Jake left the castle.

The Princess made her way back up the stairs to the laboratory where she found Marshall still curled up in the position he was in before. "Would you like me to prepare a room for you, Marshall?" He didn't respond for a while and they sat there in silence. She asked again: "Marshall... Do... Do you want a room, I mean you could take a shower and maybe get some rest.. You'll probably need it, I mean you know after all this stuff and junk..." He looked up at her and she finally got a good look at his face, yes he looked like her beloved Marceline, but he was still different. His eyes were blood red and soul less, his face was perfectly sculpted and his jawline met his chin so perfectly that it made her awe. She snapped out of it once she realized he had responded, he had a look on his face as if he was waiting for a response. She shook her head as if to bring her mind back into reality. "What?" Marshall sighed and said: "Will I ever get back to Aaa? I mean will I ever get back to Fionna?" Bublegum's face turned dismal and she hung her head thinking of how to tell him that he would not be able to return home. All her formulas and papers were thrashed and she had no way of remembering the exact mix of potions that had gone into making the portal, even one tiny mistake could send him to the wrong universe. She lifted her head and looked into his blood red eyes once more: "No, I'm afraid it will be impossible for you to return." He seemed sad, but unsurprised at her response and replied: "Well could I get that room then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Princess Bubblegum called for the castle staff to reschedule the science barbecue and fix Marshall a room he reminisced on his and Fionna's first date, well what he defined as their first date. He remembered how beautiful she looked in the rain when she climbed to meet him on the roof, with Gumwad on her back. He knew he had won her when she didn't follow him back into her and Cake's treehouse; he wished Cake hadn't been there so he could have expressed his real feelings. He couldn't let go of his bad little boy persona for just anyone though, he had to wait for the right moment. He remembered how soft her hand felt on his claw when he flew them over to Lumpy Space Prince's party in the woods; he remembered how long he had waited to feel her warmth on his cold dead body. He remembered how soft her hair and voice were that night, and he even missed the punch she planted on his face that next morning. He wished she would have admitted that she loved him right then and there, everything would have moved faster between them if she did.

Princess Bubblegum walked in and announced that his room was all ready for him, which startled the "deep-in-thought" Marshall. He nodded and followed her to his room, he smirked because the castle reminded him of Gumball's castle. He knew that castle like the back of his hand, since he was always sneaking around in it spying on Gumball and of course spooking him in the middle of the night. PB looked back at him floating behind her and saw his smirk, it made her stomach turn over and get all bubbly. While she was walking down the steps to his chamber she missed a step and fell over her own feet, to her surprise she didn't hit the hard floor but instead she was in Marshall Lee's arms. She blushed and tried avoiding eye contact with the Vampire King, but he knew she had a crush on him; he had seen i happen countless times before in his 1,000+ year life span.

He smirked and let out a cool laugh while he set her down and said: "Lucky I was there to catch you princess." She nervously replied, "Haha... Yeahhh, i suppose so.. Ha..ha..ha.." She turned her head away from his so he would see her huge smile, she then thought to herself, "No this isn't going to happen! It can't anyway... he has a fiancée... but he'll never se her again... nooo he would never like me anyway, but maybe he does... I have royal responsibilities though! Hmmmm..." Marshall interrupted her thoughts, "So, what is it like here in... Ooo is it?" She answered, "Oh.. um well it's fun here. I have a lot of science things to do so that keeps me busy, and uhhhhhh..." She paused, she was about to tell him who Marceline was, and she knew that would be a mistake... she continued, "Finn and Jake, the guys you met earlier are.. uhhh the most fantastically brave people in all of Ooo!" Marshall blurted, "Oh! Just like Fionna! ... and.. and Cake too." Suddenly PB realized it would take a little more time before she could win Marshall over.

Finally they arrived at Marshall's chamber and PB showed him where everything was and began to say, "If you need me I'll be up the stairs and uhh to the l..." Marshall interrupted, "To the left yeah, I know... Gumball's castle is the same as yours... identical really..." He seemed to get lost deep in thought as PB silently studied his anatomy. She noticed how she could see his sculpted body through his grey tank top and she, again, got butterflies and bubbles in her tummy. She then stated, "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you later then..." To which Marshall replied, "Huh? Oh.. Uh Yeah. Catch you later princess." She slowly crawled back up the stairs to her chamber to get some rest. It had been a long day and the next few weeks, months, and years would probably become longer and harder for the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
